


worthless

by adorasenpai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Magicatra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorasenpai/pseuds/adorasenpai
Summary: Catra left, found a new destiny, new friends. What does that mean for her?Adora makes a decision._______________________________________________this was a real short thing i wrote for the #magicatra au on twitter, written and designed by  @forestfigment and @framk.ie over there, check the tag out, it's AWESOME
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	worthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clicheusername5678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're losing control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358030) by [clicheusername5678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678). 
  * Inspired by [you're losing control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358030) by [clicheusername5678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678). 



> so this is really short, and adora is a little messed up, to be honest, this is set just after catra leaves so it’s to be expected. if i get permission form the original writers, i might write more little one shots like this one, although i have my own horde adora au that’s been sitting on my notes for months. maybe i’ll do that. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Catra had left her. Turned on her heel and disappeared through the twisting trees in the depths of the Whispering Woods without looking back. Adora had stood there, for minutes or hours, she couldn’t recall; she had stood there, unmoving, staring at the same spot she last saw Catra’s face, frowning at her with little resolve but enough will to just up and leave her, as if the years they had spent together in the Fright Zone had been meaningless to her, disposable, unimportant.

_“Come on Catra, stuff like magic, destiny... That never mattered before. Let’s just go home, okay?”_

_Worthless._

Catra found her destiny, a legendary warrior from ridiculous princess tales called She-Ra, who allowed Catra to turn into a faster, better version of herself. Apparently, this... _Princess_ who had possessed her lifelong friend ended up being more appealing to Catra than Adora herself; Adora, who had given Catra everything since day one. Protection, safety, strength, someone she could rely on, always. 

If Catra had ever asked, Adora would’ve burned the world down for her. 

But Catra was brainwashed now, naïve and innocent, and abandoned her like Adora was nothing more than a bump in the ride to her oh so glorious destiny. Saving the world from the Horde? That was probably the stupidity those imbecile rebels had infested Catra’s mind with, the Horde was the solution, they were the saviours, the heroes.

Adora was the solution, the saviour, the hero. 

Not the rebels, not the princesses, not magic. 

Most certainly not Catra. Catra was fragile, she was weak, and small, and scrawny. Adora was well built, tall, strong. She was made to protect those she cared about. 

She was made to protect _Catra_. 

_“You don’t know the first thing about what matters to me, Adora”_

But Catra hadn’t listened. Catra yelled about what was wrong and what was right, that this was not it, as if she knew what she was talking about. She didn’t, she couldn’t, not after spending a single day with some rebels that tried to kidnap her and probably messed with her brain. Adora was right, Catra was wrong. As always. That was the way of things, just like Shadow Weaver always told them. 

Catra didn’t listen, because she never did. But she always listened to Adora. Adora was the voice of reason, the pillar of their squad, Catra’s protector, the Horde’s top cadet and soon to be Force Captain. 

This didn’t matter to Catra anymore, after a day of knowing those people. Rotten, malicious, sparkly bright princesses who had stolen what was hers. 

They had taken Catra with them, and that wouldn’t do. Because Catra was hers and hers only. Only she could touch Catra, only she could make Catra listen, only she could make Catra behave. Catra was _hers_. 

“But she left me anyway...” Adora had murmured under her breath, to the twisting trees and the unsettling whispers surrounding her, an unknown growl coming deep from her throat tainting her calm voice. 

Catra didn’t ask, but Adora was still going to do it. 

She was going to burn the world down for Catra, to prove her worth, to remind Catra that she needed Adora, that Adora was always the best option, just like the Horde was. 

“... I’ll show you Catra, I’ll show you how worthy I am. This is the right thing to do” Adora’s expression became determined once more. She clenched her fists, exhaled, and turned in the opposite direction Catra had gone, back to the Horde, back home. 

“I always win, Catra” 


End file.
